


Enjoy It While It Lasts

by schwiftyNouf (wynscorp)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Canon, F/F, Smut, Thirsty Waverly, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynscorp/pseuds/schwiftyNouf
Summary: This takes place at the end of 4x04; after the group meeting in the kitchen but before Nicole gets possessed. Figured we could have one last moment to hold on to before shit breaks loose.I don't know how to summarize this in any way other than "sex". Literally, from start to finish, 100% pure WayHaught smut, as promised.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	Enjoy It While It Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit sloppily written but once I have freer days I'll up my game, I promise! haha. 
> 
> Since Nicole has obviously been using sex to express how she feels this season, she's kinda dark in this. By dark, I mean rough/less herself. No toys or BDSM in this though, but you know.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“I need you right now,” Waverly panted as she dragged Nicole’s hand into her bedroom. 

“Waverly, what—“ Nicole started, her words getting cut off with the sound of the door getting slammed behind her. 

Nicole stammered before Waverly slammed the taller girl’s body against the door, closing the gap between them with a passionate and hungry kiss. 

“Mmm,” the taller girl moaned in surprise. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you tonight,” Waverly mumbled between kisses, hungrily moving her mouth down to Nicole’s neck. 

They had just finished a meeting with the rest of the group, and despite the meeting’s serious topic, Waverly couldn’t help the devilish thoughts that swarmed through her mind whenever Nicole was around. There was something different about Nicole ever since she came back from the garden. Something dark and mysterious, yet oddly magnetic. And her new skater-like outfits weren’t helping at all. 

Nicole tilted her head to give Waverly more access to her neck as she lowly chuckled and said, “we were discussing an invisible demon hunter.” 

“And now...” Waverly whispered, moving her lips closer to Nicole’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Nicole smirked and used her hands to bring Waverly’s face back into vision. A new darkness like never before washed over her face as she burned her eyes through her girlfriend’s. 

“Your wish is my command,” she continued to smirk into Waverly’s lips, before suddenly moving around the younger girl to then shove Waverly’s front against the door. 

Waverly moaned at the sudden push, the palms of her hands lay flat against the wooden door. She felt Nicole behind her, her hands by Waverly’s hips and her mouth in the crook of her neck. The taller girl used one hand to thrust her fingers into Waverly’s hair to hold her head in place. 

“You want me to touch you?” Nicole whispered into the petite girl’s mouth.

“Yes,” Waverly whimpered as she felt Nicole’s other hand moving closer towards her center. 

“How bad do you want it?” she then muttered between soft kisses down Waverly’s neck, her fingers still fisting her wavy hair. 

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly begged, ignoring the question. 

“Answer me.” 

Waverly took a deep breath in when she felt a new wave of heat rush down to her center at the dominance coming from Nicole. It was like the animal inside of her girlfriend got a hold of her, but the youngest Earp enjoyed every second of it. 

“I want you so bad, baby,” Waverly willingly obeyed in a desperate whimper. 

Nicole pushed her own lips against her girlfriend’s, her hand down Waverly’s torso moving up to massage her right breast. Waverly moaned at the touch as Nicole brushed her tongue across Waverly’s lower lip, ending in a bite. 

She then hungrily pulled on Waverly’s floral top and grunted, “take this off.” 

The younger girl immediately obliged and threw the shirt onto the floor beside the two, leaving her in her white and blue lace bra. She attempted to turn around before Nicole lightly pushed Waverly’s shoulder back towards the door. 

“I didn’t say you could turn around.” 

“Fuck,” Waverly breathed, feeling her chest swarm with heat. 

Nicole continued to kiss Waverly’s neck as her hand moved back down to the waistband of her high-waisted jeans. She began to pop open the buttons with one hand before maneuvering her hand under the hem of her panties.

“Oh my god, baby,” Waverly whimpered the second she felt Nicole’s cold fingers slide between her warm folds. She hovered her hand up to thrust her fingers into Nicole’s hair behind her, trying her hardest to pull the girl closer to her. 

“You’re so wet,” Nicole panted into her ear. 

“Mhmm,” Waverly moaned, lightly rolling her hips into her girlfriend’s hand. “All for you.” 

Nicole’s fingers began to rub circles around Waverly’s clit as she asked, “You like this?”

“Yes. More… p-please,” Waverly begged. 

Nicole always knew exactly how Waverly wanted things; when to stop, when to speed up, when to slow down. But with this newfound personality Waverly noticed in Nicole, it didn’t always mean she’d give it to her without a please first.

Nicole’s fingers teased Waverly’s entrance, causing the younger girl’s breath to shake, before suddenly pulling away. 

“Turn around,” Nicole demanded. 

A breath of disappointment escaped Waverly’s lips at the loss of touch, before she did what she was told. 

Nicole pulled off her own plaid button-down and removed her own shirt, causing Waverly to stare aimlessly at the beautiful pale skin covered in nothing but a black lace bra. She gulped at the sight that never became _too_ familiar to the younger girl as she stepped closer and kissed Nicole’s neck down to her chest. 

The redhead sighed in satisfaction causing her chest to protrude further into Waverly’s mouth.

“Your lips are so soft,” Nicole smiled to herself before lightly nudging Waverly’s shoulders forward so she could look at her. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Waverly shyly smiled and couldn’t help but look away from the eyes that were looking at her like she could disappear any second. Before the brunette could respond, Nicole pulled her in for a fervent kiss, moving down Waverly’s neck to her chest. Her hands moved to the back of her bra to unhook it; Waverly raising her arms to help her remove it and throw it to the side.

Nicole’s lips hovered over Waverly’s bare breasts as she repeated, “So beautiful.”

Waverly loudly moaned the second she felt her girlfriend’s lips wrap around her hard nipple, her other hand pinching the other. She fisted her fingers into Nicole’s hair to pull her closer as she sucked the firm nipple before kissing it lightly and moving to the next.

“Please, Nicole, I want you so bad,” she whined.

Nicole let go of her girlfriend’s nipple with a ‘pop’ before standing straight up in front of Waverly again. With her eyes fixed on Waverly’s, she pulled down the zipper on her girlfriend’s jeans and pulled them down to her ankles.

Waverly helped by stepping out of the pair of pants before immediately feeling her ass getting grabbed with two hands, pushing her torso closer to Nicole’s face.

Nicole dropped kisses down the brunette’s stomach, her eyes still glued to Waverly’s, watching out for any and every reaction. Her hands moved to the hem of her panties, slowly pulling them down, revealing her girlfriend’s glistening sex.

Waverly’s knees trembled as she watched Nicole stare at her heat with dark hunger in her eyes.

“May I?” Nicole suddenly went soft, looking up at her girlfriend while she simultaneously kissed her thighs, all while on her knees.

Waverly fervently nodded, ending with a gulp, as she watched Nicole spread soft kisses everywhere _but_ where she wanted her lips most.

Finally, her tongue slowly dragged through Waverly’s wet folds, all while remaining eye contact.

“Oh, fuck,” Waverly moaned, throwing her head back. She held Nicole’s head between her thighs attempting to pull her closer, which Nicole seemingly agreed to.

She began to roll her hips against Nicole’s mouth, holding her girlfriend’s head in place. Nicole wrapped her lips around Waverly’s clit, slightly sucking on it, before dragging her tongue over the swollen bud.

Nicole hummed into Waverly’s pussy as she heard her moans get louder and louder and her nails digging deeper and deeper into her own scalp.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Waverly whimpered, her head thrown against her bedroom door.

She began to grind her hips harder, going for a certain momentum against Nicole’s lips. The redhead followed her lead by pushing her tongue out and essentially letting Waverly ride her tongue.

“Your tongue feels so good on my pussy,” Waverly panted, finally looking down at her girlfriend who had an apparent smirk at the very corners of her lips.

Nicole alternated between having Waverly grind against her flat tongue and sucking on her clit, one hand rising to pinch the brunette’s nipple.

Waverly began to slowly move her hips around in a circular motion, feeling Nicole’s tongue tasting every bit of her arousal. Nicole then guided her tongue down to Waverly’s entrance, slightly pushing it in, before moving back between her slit.

The shorter girl’s moans grew louder and her hips returned to rolling against Nicole’s mouth back and forth; spreading her wetness all around her girlfriend’s face.

“Babe, baby, don’t stop,” Waverly whined, feeling arousal building more and more in the pit of her stomach. “I’m close. Fuck, I’m so… cl-close,”

“Ah—Ah, fuck!” She continued, grinding faster and faster.

Soon, she felt her knees weakening and her thighs begin to tremble.

“I’m gonna come,” Waverly almost shouted, “I’m coming, baby, I’m c-coming.”

Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly’s ass again to hold her body in place and taking charge, knowing the younger girl’s knees would give in soon.

“Oh, yes, yes, fuck—yes!” Waverly yelled, momentarily looking down at her girlfriend’s mouth on her pussy. “Oh my—fuuuuuck,” she whimpered loudly, feeling herself release all over Nicole’s tongue and throwing her head back again.

Nicole kept Waverly’s center close, her tongue lapping her folds as she let her girlfriend ride her orgasm out.

Waverly panted before she almost lost balance and leaned against the door, sliding her back downwards to sit on the floor.

“Baby, that felt so good,” she panted, trying to catch her breath.

“You _tasted_ so good,” Nicole smirked, rolling her tongue over her own lips, before crawling closer to Waverly and kissing her lips.

The younger girl moaned as she felt Nicole’s swollen lips covered in her release against her mouth.

“But I’m not done with you, yet,” Nicole whispered into her mouth, a smug smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

She stood up and reached her hand down for Waverly to grab and pulled her up. Waverly gulped as she was led to the bed before getting pushed down on the mattress onto her knees.

“What are you—,” Waverly started, before sighing in satisfaction as she felt Nicole’s fingers slide between her soaking wet slit from behind her.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Nicole asked, tracing her finger teasingly around Waverly’s entrance.

“Fuck, yes, _please_ ,” Waverly breathed.

The redhead used her free hand to pull on Waverly’s hair, causing the smaller girl to groan in slight pain. “Then I’m going to fuck you.”

Waverly moaned as she felt Nicole’s slim finger slide inside of her before looking behind her shoulder to see Nicole standing against the edge of the bed.

Nicole returned her free hand to Waverly’s waist, guiding her hips to slide into her finger. The brunette almost screamed as she felt her girlfriend’s finger curl downwards, hitting just against her g-spot.

“Yes, right there,” Waverly groaned, throwing her head down towards the mattress and her elbows giving in, having her knees be the only thing holding her up.

Nicole thrusted into her girlfriend harder before slipping a second digit inside of her.

“Oh, fuck!”

Just then, Nicole placed the thumb of the same hand against Waverly’s clit, rubbing it in circles.

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long,” Waverly cried.

“Want me to stop? Or slow down?”

“No, fuck, no, please don’t stop,” she begged.

Nicole smirked despite Waverly being unable to see it, before she added a third finger with incredible ease. She smirked wider as she heard Waverly groan and saw her juices flowing down her thighs.

“Aaah, I’m coming baby,” Waverly yelled into the mattress, her fingers grabbing the duvet and digging her fingers in so hard she could barely feel her hands anymore.

Nicole helped Waverly push her hips into her curled fingers back and forth, their paces speeding up.

“Yeah… yeah… _yes_ ,” Waverly panted uncontrollably. “Fuuuuck!”

Nicole relished in the feeling of Waverly releasing on her fingers, her girlfriend’s thighs shaking, her entrance tightening around her three fingers, the sound of her voice echoing throughout the room.

Finally, Waverly collapsed against the bed before feeling Nicole’s fingers slide out of her. Nicole placed her own knees on the bed before lying next to Waverly to be in her field of view. With her dry hand she brushed Waverly’s hair behind her ear and kissed her lips.

Waverly moaned into the kiss and smiled, “You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve the world, Waverly,” Nicole whispered with a suddenly serious tone.

Waverly softly grinned as she looked between Nicole’s dark brown eyes before rolling on top of her, placing her leg between Nicole’s thighs.

She leaned into the redhead’s pink lips and mumbled, “You deserve the universe, baby.”

Nicole smiled back against her lips as she started to feel Waverly grind her thigh against Nicole’s center, “Good thing we’re actually on a bed this time, huh?”

“Mhm,” Waverly smirked. “No interruptions, nothing holding us back.”

“For now,” Nicole said under her breath.

“Hmm?” Waverly mumbled dreamily, too focused on giving love to the pale skin of Nicole’s neck.

“Mmm,” Nicole moaned at Waverly’s hand maneuvering down between their two bodies. “Nothing, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/DM me if you'd like a part two, since their night clearly isn't over! I just didn't put it all in one part since I was supposed to post this yesterday, so I kinda rushed it. And sorry for ending on a bit of a dark note, but unfortunately it's the reality of their current situation. Let me know what you think x
> 
> In the meantime, you could check out [ my other ongoing fic called “Small Infinity”. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576630/chapters/62069818)  
> 
> 
> [ And here is my Twitter account.](https://www.twitter.com/schwiftyWaves)


End file.
